


They Call Him A Lot Of Things

by faraandmera



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: spoilers for the end of season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/faraandmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They call him Chruch, and Epsilon, and a lot of choice words.<br/>He would have returned the names in full, if he was there.<br/>UPDATE: I posted the reds parts (and doc) as a second chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Caboose calls him Church. He wonders if Caboose would ever call him anything else, but his data would say no. Besides, Caboose was a constant that, even if he wont admit it, he appriciates. Caboose did help him put some memories together. Helped him stop being the broken remains of Epsilon and become a better, well, memory.

Caboose calls him Church, calling out for the name with no response. He promises he can help Church remember again, if he needs to. _He's Churches best friend, after all._

Tucker calls him Chruch, too. Maybe because, no matter what, he's still the asshole that he remembers, even if some pieces are still missing for Epislon. Maybe because he's alway's been seemingly complete when Tucker has known him. Even if parts are always missing. Church is the asshole he stood around and talked too back in that cayon, and with so much change, he still seems like Church.

Tucker calls him Church, and a dick, when he can't reach out to the AI that was sitting in his brain a second before. All he gets are messages left behind that he's to _angry_ to want to hear.

Carolina calls him Epislon. Sometimes Church. It depends on her mood and the situation really. He wonders, somewhere in the back of his artifical mind, if the name Church is bitter to her. Even if it's her own, it was also the directors, and nothing assotiated with him was a happy thing. So he didn't say anything about her calling him Epsilon, and it never felt like she was treating him as someone other than himself.

Carolina calls him Church and a collection of choice words when she finds out. He didn't warn her. Wasn't he supposed to be like family? He didn't warn her what was left of it would be taken from her. Even with the others at her side the _bitterness_ reminded her too much of people long lost.

Wash calls him Church, unless it's a serious conversation or he's upset. Then it's Epsilon. Church can't blame Wash for the bitterness that lingers with the name Epsilon. He destroyed Wash, so he's fine being Church and not Epsilon to Wash.

Wash calls him _Epsilon_ and ignores the others for a while. Even if this time it wasn't his head, the thought of what could have happened if Church wasn't more prepared brings back memories he hates. He calls him Church eventally, and says' he's stupid among other things. How many times will he break, and take others with him?

Even if indrectly, Church breaks a lot of his friends.

Church calls them assholes, and a lot of other things, but everyone knows he cares about them, usually.

Church calls them _friends_ in the messages he leaves.

 


	2. Reds Parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the reds parts, they were done when the story was originally posted, but i didn't keep them in. Here they are now, though, in case you wanted them.

Grif calls him Church, and Blue, and sometimes a varity of insults that hold little weight. They're not really friends, or they weren't. Not when the Alpha disappeared, not really. So maybe it's easier to call him Church. Trying to remember every form is too much work, anyway.

Grif calls him an asshole and shares insult idea's with Tucker and Simions while they try to be more angry than anything else. And he is, of course. Church dying is a trend at this point, and it's too much wasted energy to get upset everytime.

Simions calls him Church, usually. Chruch isn't surprised though that he's sometimes called Blue by the red. It's a long running understanding and even knowing the whole thing was fake, he holds onto it. Simions never really saw him any differently, he was still a jerk.

Simions call him a number of choice words for going away again. Everytime it happens the team's get closer, but it leaves them in more dissaray. The whole thing's a mess.

Donut and Doc call him Church, because that's his name. They missed a lot of it, so much nonsense and hurt and loss. They know, because they were told, of course. But they weren't there, and he sure talks like the Church they know, maybe a little more technical, but he does. So he's always Church, that wouldn't change.

They call him Church and Donut pretends he isn't as angry as the others because that's not his roll. Doc seems to be sadder than he expected. They're oddly silent.

Sarge calls him Blue, among other things. He'll never really let that go, even if it's almost a joke by now. They've worked together a lot, and even if they wont call each other friends, they've been comrads for a while. He even has respect for the former leader of blue team. Or what's left of him.

Sarge calls him an idiot. When he earases his memories, and leaves his team behind. How many times would he do that, Sarge wondered.

Lopez calls him something. Surely an isult at any given time. But over time, maybe, there's a dissconect between the words and Lopez's actions. If he really meant it would he continue being at their sides? At least now, Church is a little more relateable to him.

Lopez calls him something terrible when the team breaks realizing he's gone again.


End file.
